Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray
Madman Entertainment Tokyopop | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Gundam Ace | first = September 2002 | last = October 2003 | volumes = 3 | volume_list = }} Madman Entertainment Tokyopop | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Ace | first = October 2002 | last = May 2004 | volumes = 4 | volume_list = }} is a collection of "gaiden" (side-stories) set in the Cosmic Era of ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Whereas the main story of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED focuses on the struggles between the Earth Alliance, ZAFT, and Orb Union, the Astray series is focused on the three MBF-P0x mobile suit prototypes (however mainly on Lowe Guele) and their respective pilots and organizations, who mainly exist on the outskirts of the main SEED storyline. The MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame is piloted by Lowe Guele of the Junk Guild, and the MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame is piloted by Gai Murakumo of the mercenary group Serpent Tail. The third Astray, MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame, is piloted by the primary antagonist of the Astray story, Orb nobleman Rondo Ghina Sahaku, and later by his twin sister Rondo Mina Sahaku. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray R follows the adventures of the Red Frame's pilot Lowe and his Junk Guild associates and interlocks with the events of the original Astray-series. Both Astray and Astray R are available in the US from TOKYOPOP. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Astray B follows Gai Murakumo and his fellow Serpent Tail mercenaries. It was released in Dengeki Hobby modelling magazine as a "photo novel" (illustrations using custom-built plastic models accompanied by text), and it is highly unlikely it will make it over to the US. In addition to Astray R and Astray B, there is another Astray manga series. Gundam SEED X Astray is about Canard Pars, who is a failed experiment from the Ultimate Coordinator program. Canard is searching for Kira Yamato, the successful Ultimate Coordinator, so that he can defeat him and prove he was not a "failure". During his search, he fights anyone he comes across. This brings him into conflict with Lowe Guele and the Junk Guild. Lowe Guele and the Junk Guild find a young boy named Prayer Reverie, who has with him a powerful ZAFT prototype mobile suit, the YMF-X000A Dreadnought, which was built on a heavily modified GuAIZ frame and was the testbed for the DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) system of the ZGMF-X13A Providence The sequel to this series is Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray, followed by Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray. Anime As a promotion to the Astray line of products, two 5-minute anime shorts were produced in 2004, one featuring Lowe Guele and the Junk Guild crew, and the other featuring Gai Murakumo and the Serpent Tail. These two shorts, along with the three-episode ONA OVA Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer, were later re-released on DVD on November 24, 2006. Characters External links *Gundam SEED Astray Side: Official website * * * * Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series SEED Astray Category:Manga of 2002 Category:Manga of 2003 Category:Tokyopop titles Category:Shōnen manga Category:Sunrise Category:Anime OVAs fr:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray it:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray ja:機動戦士ガンダムSEED ASTRAYシリーズ th:กันดั้มซี้ด แอสเทรย์ zh:機動戰士GUNDAM SEED ASTRAY